I'll Wait for You
by YuriChan220
Summary: My version of the ending of Season 1, Episode 13. Though they can't be lovers now, Nanoha and Fate make a solemn promise.


**I'll Wait for You**

 **Pairing: Nanoha x Fate**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Nanoha x Fate fanfic! Yes, I'm finally watching this series after so long! And I really am familiar with this pairing, even if I haven't watched it. So,**

"Nanoha . . ."

The auburn haired young girl nods. "Yes!" Though she loves hearing her friend calling her name like that, she's also sad that Fate is leaving her. When they have just become good friends after that final battle against the great, evil mage, Precia, Fate's mother. And now Fate is going to be put on trial for a while and Nanoha didn't want her to leave. Tears spill from the 9-year-old's eyes as she starts to cry, with Fate wiping them with her finger.

"I think . . . I've learned something," Fate says, having her own tears starting to come out. "Actually . . . there's two things."

"What are they, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asks as she looks up.

"One is . . . when you see your friend cry, it makes me feel sad in the same way," Fate replies. "And the second thing . . ." She blushes. "I . . . Nanoha . . . I think I'm in love."

"What!?" Nanoha gasps. "L-love!?"

Fate nods. "When we fought, you told me how you felt. You told me that you just wanted to be friends with me. And you never gave up saying that. It was then I realized that I had feelings for you."

"Fate-chan . . ." Nanoha is not only surprised by this confession, but is also happy about her loving her as a girlfriend. But . . . can they really pull this off when they're still young? "Fate-chan, I . . . I'm glad that you feel that way. But . . . I feel that I'm just not ready."

"You aren't?"

"Well, we're still young girls and I have a lot to understand about this love thing," Nanoha explains. "So . . . if you would . . . can you wait for me?"

Fate make no hesitation to agree. "Yes, Nanoha. I'll definitely wait for you. Until we grow older, my love for you will surely remain strong."

Nanoha nods as she sheds tears again and give her friend/soon to be lover a hug. "Thank you . . . Fate-chan! Thank you so much!"

"Nanoha," the blonde says. "I'll wait for you. Even when we're apart, I'll still love you. Will you wait for me, too?"

"Yes!" Nanoha replies as she looks up. "I'll wait for you for sure! I promise you that!"

Fate smiles at the auburn haired girl. "Then, I promise to wait for you as well."

After being in each other's arms and staring lovingly at each other for a bit more, Chrono told them that it's time for Fate to leave, but Nanoha stops him.

"Wait!" she says. "I have one more thing!" She takes off her pink ribbons and hands it to Fate. "This . . . is the only thing I can give you. As a token of our friendship . . . and our promise to keep for the future."

Fate nods as she takes off her black thin ribbons and hands them to Nanoha. "Then, I'll give you this. As also a token of our friendship and promise for the future."

"Thank you . . . Fate-chan!"

"You too, Nanoha."

The two take each other's gifts and Fate sets off with Chrono. As Fate teleports away, she waves at her with Nanoha waving back at her while small tears fall from her eyes.

 _Good-bye, Nanoha,_ Fate thinks to herself. _I'll wait for you, Nanoha. I definitely will. You'll see._

Fate and the rest vanish into thin air as Nanoha stands there with the light breeze blowing past her, making her medium length hair sway a little. She gazes at the black ribbons Fate gave her, smiling as she blushes deeply.

 _Fate-chan,_ she thinks to herself. _Even when we're apart, I'll keep on waiting for you._

* * *

 **A/N: This is all I can come up with for this little fanfic. I have yet to watch the rest and try to come up with fanfics for StrikerS. I'm not really planning on writing a full story on them yet.**

 **But feel free to give out any suggestions, questions, or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
